the_world_of_matthew_jabez_nazariofandomcom-20200213-history
Diyos I-Save Ang Aming Mga Raha
Lyrics Opening (English) All hail the Rajahnate of TaPat! Glorious land, brave and strong! Verse 1 (Filipino) Itinataguyod ng inyong mga anak, na binuo sa amin Diyos depensa at proteksyon. Maaaring pagpalain ng Diyos ang kanyang mapagmahal lupa, kung saan ang dalawang mga lungsod na! Anuman ang ginugugol, ang aming dalawang lungsod-estado ay bumuti, Magpailan pa man ipagtanggol sa pamamagitan ng kalooban ng aming mga tao! Chorus (Spanish) Dios salve a nuestros dos rajás, y nuestra tierra de gracia! Salve Tapat, tierra de la libertad, libre y lleno de gracia, fuerte y pacífica! Bridge (English) TaPat, may you live forever, as the world smiles at us! May God save us from our sins in the past, present and future! Verse 2 (Filipino) Gayunpaman, tulad ng karamihan datu, raha at sultan ngiti sa amin, kaya ang ginagawa ng presidente at mga hari! Labanan para sa kanilang mga karapatan, ibalik karangalan at kapurihan. Mangyaring huwag maging bulag, iwan lang ang mga ito sa likod! Araw-araw, gabi-gabi, madaling araw at dapit-hapon, Kapayapaan at kalayaan ay ibalik sa wakas! Chorus (Spanish) ¡Viva el rajá, y estas dos ciudades! Marchamos en y luche por ti! Bridge (English) Long live TaPat, free and independent! Happy and gracious, you two Rajahs may have your destinies! Verse 3 (Filipino) Sa ilalim ng mahusay na watawat tinaasan mo, tinitingnan namin sa ilalim ng sa iyo at sa iyong mahusay na watawat! Aabutin kami ng kalayaan at kapayapaan at kalayaan, para sa Diyos ay lamang ang aming pag-asa. Tumayo, lalaki, babae at mga bata, para sa kami ay aaway para sa kapayapaan... Kaya, Sumusumpa ako sa iyo na hindi namin magbigay! Chorus (Spanish) Gracias a Dios, vamos a luchar contra la opresión! Porque Dios es ahora nuestro lado para siempre en la guerra y la paz! Conclusion (English) May God bless TaPat, our gracious land! May God also bless those two Rajahs, rulers of our great country! English Translation Verse 1 Endorsed by your children, God built us defense and protection. May God bless his gracious land, where two cities are there! No matter what it takes, our two city-states will prosper, Forevermore defend by the will of our people! Chorus God save our two Rajahs, and our gracious land! Hail TaPat, land of the free, free and gracious, strong and peaceful! Verse 2 However, as most datus, rajahs and sultans smiles at us, so does presidents and kings! Fight for their rights, bring back honor and pride. Please do not be blind, just leave them behind! Everyday, every night, dawn and dusk, Peace and freedom will restore at last! Chorus Hail the Rajah, and these two cities! We march on and fight for thee! Verse 3 Under the great flag you raise, we look under you and your great flag! Take us liberty and peace and freedom, for God is our only hope. Stand up, men, women and children, for we are fighting for peace... So, I swear to you that we will never give up! Chorus Thanks to God, we will fight against oppression! For God is now our side forevermore in war and peace! Category:National Anthems Category:Songs Category:Southeast Asian National Anthems